


Just Words

by HallowsEve



Series: Blurred Lines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn’t cheating on Steve. Of course not because he loved the super soldier! It’s just, sometimes he gets lonely and Bucky is so hot and you know, they just watch. But Steve’s okay with it. Or maybe not. Tony doesn’t really know because he’s not telling Steve because there is nothing to tell. It’s only cheating if you touch right? – AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Words

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly after reading way too much Tony/Bucky/Steve stuff. Not sure if I'll add more or what the endgame will be. I guess I'll just wait and see if there is any interest. :) This takes place after Avengers & CA:WS, but before Civil War. It's an AU in that Tony and Steve got together after the Avengers movie and Bucky is now mostly healed and living in the tower.

Tony knew somewhere in the deep dark recesses of his mind that what he was doing was fucked up. It’s why he never told anyone. Not even Bruce! Because he could imagine his science bro’s disapproval. He could practically hear the heavy disappointed sigh and see the furrowed brows and frown. It was easy, _too easy_ , for the carefree side of his own personality to banish his worries and guilt because he wasn’t actually cheating.

Or maybe he was.

It was a moral issue he didn’t really want to put thought into because he loved Steve and genuinely didn’t want to hurt him, but…fuck, Bucky was just something else. Dark, cold, broody, sassy and hung like a beast. Steve was too, of course, and according Bucky had always been well endowed, but Steve wasn’t dark, or cold, or broody, or sassy. Well, maybe a little sassy. It wasn’t even that Tony was unsatisfied with Steve. Steve could fuck him into the mattress and leave him bow-legged when he wanted and Tony loved that. He just needed this. He couldn’t explain it. Not even to himself.

Steve hadn’t even been gone 2 hours. In fact, he was probably still in New York getting briefed on his mission, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t here. Which was why Tony and Bucky were both naked, sitting in chairs in Tony’s shared bedroom with Steve, only feet apart and avidly watching each other as they pleasured themselves. Bucky fist his impressive length with his metal arm slowly and languidly, as though he had all the time in the world. His lips were pulled into an amused smirk as his eyes watched Tony’s right hand with unnerving unblinking intensity.

“Fuck, doll, you waste no time just fucking yourself open.” Bucky grunted, his cock twitching in his hand as yet another of Tony’s fingers slipped into his own hole. 3 in total now. They were only minutes into their…game…and Tony was already 3 fingers deep.

“Nope. Oh shit.” Tony’s head lolled to the side, brown eyes taking in all the gorgeousness that was James Buchanan Barnes. Especially that damn metal arm. Damn did Tony want to feel that – NO! Bad Tony! No touchy!

“Mmm, I bet you are hot and silky. Would wrap around me so tight.” Bucky moaned at the idea, increasing his speed. “Feel so good pushing into you, doll.”

“Yes! Fuck, Bucky, Yes! So thick. So big.” Tony’s fingers moved faster as his desire increased.

“Tsk, tsk. Slow down, baby, I’m not fucking you that fast.”

Oh did that just make Tony’s stomach leap. So their game was going one step further? Okay, Tony could get on board with that. It was just words. Words didn’t hurt anything.

“Please, Bucky, I need it faster.” Tony panted.

Bucky licked his lips lewdly and sped up his hand just slightly. He didn’t even acknowledge the increase in desire that he felt watching Tony’s hand match his own pace.

“Yeah, baby, go a little faster, fucking you so deep. So deep and hard.”

Tony gripped the arm of his chair with his left hand, desperately trying to avoid grabbing his own leaking cock that lay heavy against his stomach. Bucky loved it when Tony came untouched and so did Tony. Just knowing that Bucky’s eyes and words could get him so hot was amazing. And part of the reason he couldn’t quit.

“You like my cock, baby? Like how thick it is? Stretching you so good and filling you so nice?”

Oh the lovely filth that poured out of Bucky’s mouth. That was one thing Steve was not, vulgar in bed. Oh sure, he panted how great Tony felt and how much he loved him, but he was not like the darker super soldier. Tony shook his head of thoughts of Steve and focused back on Bucky, nodding and moaning as forming words was impossible for the moment. He arched automatically when Bucky scoot forward in his chair, still not touching, but closer to see Tony’s fingers working himself open.

“Mmmm, such a perfect hole. Stretched so beautifully around me, swallowing me so greedy. You’re greedy for it aren’t you? Want me to come inside you? Fill you up so I leak out of you all day? Or maybe I’d shove a plug up there and keep you open for me. That way I can fuck you whenever I want. You like that idea, baby? Always ready for me? Ready for this cock?”

“B-buck! Fuck…please, please! I need to come.” Tony’s forearm burned from the speed he was working his ass, but he refused to slow down. He would go as fast as Bucky.

“Say it!” Bucky grit out through clenched teeth. “Say you want my come inside you! Marking you as my whore. My greedy, little slut who can’t get enough!”

“Fuck! I want your come! Please give it to me. Pleas! Bucky, I need to feel you inside me. Please come inside me.” Tony rambled, not realizing he was leaning forward slightly, his jaw agape and eyes watching the thick cock peaking through a metal fist. It was so beautiful and flushed with desire. He could almost feel it tunneling inside him. He _wanted_ to feel it tunneling inside him.

“Shit.” Bucky growled, his fist moving faster. “Take it, whore, milk me dry!”

Tony screamed, back arching and fingers thrusting deeper as he felt the hot spray of Bucky’s come on his thigh. It was enough to push Tony past the brink and uncontrolled his cock pumped ropes of come against his stomach, twitching in pleasure.

Tony wasn’t sure how much time passed when he finally got his bearings. It could have been 10 minutes or 2 hours, but he was so fucked out he didn’t care. He felt relaxed and sated in a way he only felt with Bucky.

“Sorry.” Bucky sheepishly smiled, handing Tony a towel. Tony furrowed his brows forcing Bucky to point to his thigh. Tony’s cock gave a valiant twitch when he saw the come. Bucky’s come. One his thigh. And wasn’t that just the hottest thing ever?

“Oh, no problem.” Tony cleared his throat and wiped his thigh and then stomach before tossing the dirty towel into the basket in the corner while Bucky pulled up his trousers. “So…”

Bucky snorted inelegantly at Tony’s awkwardness. He always was after they masturbated together. “We doing this again?”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat and he hated how his stomach fluttered in excitement. “Yeah, tomorrow?”

Bucky smirked and nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Moments later found Tony sitting in his quiet room, eyes unfocused and staring towards the night stand. Steve’s nightstand. It was organized and perfect and topped with a photo of Tony. He needed to move that picture before tomorrow. He didn’t need yet another reminder of how perfect the man he was with was or how awful of a person doing this made him. But then again he wasn’t doing anything, after all, it’s only cheating if you touch right?


End file.
